Dear God, It's an Angel
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: Based after Kaoru dies. The last angel has been destroyed, Dr. Akagi is unfit to work. Gendo Ikari hires a new girl to take Dr. Akagi's place. Less then a week in NERV and disaster strikes...
1. The New Girl

"talking, singing, you get the idea" 'Thoughts' (author notes)

Dear God, It's an Angel!

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Ikari, Dr. Akagi's replacement is here." Fuyutsuki walked into Ganado Ikari's office. The commander had his hands above his mouth, not showing any signs of emotions.

"Bring her in." The cold voice of Commander Ikari said.

* * *

Misato was studding the manduke(sp?) report. 'First child, Rei Ayanami. Second child, Asuka Langley Soryu. Third child, Shinji Ikari. Forth child, Toji Suzuhara. Fifth child has been erased.' Her eyes widened as she saw an extra page. She turned to it quickly.

"Defense child, Aki Nariko. A scientist of NERV? But…"Misato dropped into a mummer. "all the angels are destroyed…" She looked at the picture. The shoulder length, light red hair seemed unnatural. It was as if she really had white hair and this picture was taken at dawn or sunset. What unsettled Misato though was the fact she had red eyes, like the 17th angel, like Rei. 'She couldn't be an angel…We destroyed the angels! So, why has NERV taken this girl up as scientist? Are they replacing Ritsuko? But if they are, why? Typical. With just one new girl, a dozen new questions come up.' A soft sigh escaped Misato's lips.

* * *

Shinji was looking at the computer screen blankly. 'I killed Kaoru. How does Misato expect me to just sit here and study? Even if it is outside…' Shinji's thoughts were more or less like that. A girl walked up to him and, seeing his vacant expression, sat near him and got a book out and turned to a fresh page. Unknown to Shinji, the girl was drawing a picture of him. It wasn't until she absentmindedly started humming Fly Me to the Moon, did Shinji notice her. He looked over at the girl. In the midday sun, her hair was the lightest red, but not pink. She looked up from what she was doing and saw Shinji looking at her.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" She asked kindly. Shinji just shook his head, signaling no. She smiled and put her lead pencil down. She quickly got a case of coloured pencils out. Shinji just sat and watched her chose colours; put it on a picture he couldn't see then did the same thing again. She looked up at him every once in a while, as if trying to gain some courage.

"Would you like to see it?" The girl asked. She offered the book to him. Slowly, he took the book from her. The image that met him was a huge surprise to him. It was him!

"If you like it, you can keep it." The girl smiled at Shinji. Shinji looked up at her, and then back down at the picture.

"Thank you." Shinji carefully tore the page out of the book, before looking back at the girl.

"It's nice here, don't you think?" She asked. Shinji looked out onto the water.

"Why?" Shinji asked. All he saw here was the remains of a city. He couldn't see what was nice here.

"It seems so…peaceful." The girl answered. Shinji looked at the water again, through new eyes.

"I suppose it is quite nice." Shinji said. The girl turned back to him.

"I'm Aki Nariko." The girl, now identified, said.

"Shinji Ikari." Shinji replied, his computer forgotten.

"Nice to meet you but I should probably go. I have a sync test soon." Aki stood up and left. Shinji looked back at her.

"Sync test?" He asked himself.

* * *

Aki was in her purple plug suit with a white coat over it. She was quickly checking all the data for Eva Unit 02. Maya looked uneasy with her looking at everything. 'How can she do a sync test if she is going to be the head scientist as well?' Maya's thoughts ran around in circles.

"Everything seems normal. Miss Ibuki, can you take over please?" Aki asked. Maya just nodded. Once Aki was out of the room, Maya spoke.

"I don't trust her…" Maya said looking at the closed door.

"Bit hard to judge her just yet. You've only meet her once." Misato said. "But… I don't trust her either. For now, let's just get her sync test over and done with." In a matter of minutes, Aki was in the middle of her sync tests.

"How is she doing?" Misato asked.

"Her sync ratio is 50." Maya answered. Misato smiled.

"You can go now, Aki. The test is over." Misato said. '50 in her first try. It is a little below what I expected…'

* * *

Shinji was walking home alone, as usual. With Asuka in the hospital, he didn't really have any one else to walk with. Misato was at NERV doing some work and Shinji didn't want to bother his guardian. 'The reconstruction of Tokyo 3 has started. Maybe Toji and Kensuke will come back.' Shinji thought.

"Hey, Shinji!" Shinji turned at the mention of his name. He smiled as Aki came up to him.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Shinji replied.

"You have a sync test, right?" She asked, trying to make conversation. Shinji nodded, even though he had actually forgotten.

"Well, let's get to NERV headquarters then." Aki smiled and ran forward. Shinji couldn't help but smile and run after her.

* * *

"Why are we still doing sync test if all the angels are destroyed?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. Where is Shinji anyway? We were supposed to have started already! And that goes double for Aki!" Misato said, getting rather impatient. The place was calm for a second, before sirens went off. A red alert had been called.

"What the hell is going on?" Misato yelled.

"Something hit our outer defense layer." Makoto said.

"What hit us?" Misato asked, trying to calm her temper.

"We don't know. We couldn't detect it coming." Makoto said. Misato eyes narrowed.

"We need to find out what hit us. Let's see the satellite imagery of area's in a 100 meter radius." Misato ordered. When the satellite image came up, the personnel of NERV were surprised. A large creature was 50 meters south of the geofront(sp?). It was a skiped ball, or looked like one.

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"Blood type green." Maya said.

"What do the MAGI say?" Misato asked.

"The MAGI are withdrawing their judgment." Maya said.

"Send out the defense pilot." Commander Ikari's voice sliced through the panic of Misato.

* * *

Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't own Evagelion or its characters. What I do own is Aki, The new angels and the plot.

Preview for next chapter: Aki is launched up to find out what this creature is and, to the shock of every one at NERV, is attacked with a weapon closely related to a man made weapon. Eva Unit one is sent up to destroy this angel, only to find it has an AT field, classifying it as an angel. This new angel has STEELE in a panic and many people going into shock from the fact that the angels have returned, stronger then ever. Through all that, NERV still must work out the weakness of the new angel. The first wave of angels are destroyed, the second now begin…


	2. The New Angel

"Talking, ect" 'thinking' #people on the other side of the phone/mobile#

Dear God, It's an Angel

Chapter 2: The New Angel

Aki and Shinji were running as fast as they could to NERV. The shock wave had been something like a warning to them. Soon, a spiked object came into view.

'What the hell is that?' Both minds thought as they continued running. Soon they were panting inside one of the carts that were taking them down. The few minutes passed, and both teens walked through the door to see an angry Misato starring down at them.

"You're late Aki, and you both need to hurry and get suited up!" Misato then turned and walked off, while the two teens ran off to get changed into the plug suits.

* * *

Aki's plug was put in to Eva unit 02. Misato's face appeared on a small screen to her right.

"Don't try to engage the enemy in combat, okay? We need to work out what it is first." Misato said.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't fight anything." Aki replied. The screen with Misato on it disappeared. If Aki's blood hadn't been oxygenated, she would be taking a few big breathes. The Eva was launched and was standing at least 50 meters away from the target.

"Try and get a little closer, Aki." Misato said her face once again, appearing on a small screen.

"Right." Was all Aki replied. She took a couple of step closer, narrowing the distance to 25 meters. She took one more step and the creature, as if waiting for her, shoot one of its spikes. Aki quickly moved aside, dodging the spike only to have it explode beside her.

"They're bombs! The spikes are bombs!" Aki said, in amassment.

"No wonder we didn't detect it, Major. Look at the readings." Makoto said. Misato looked over Makoto's shoulder. "They are exactly like human bombs, but stronger." Makoto continued. Misato stood up straight.

"Launch Unit 01 to attack this, this thing." Misato said trying to come up with a better word.

Both Units were facing the enemy. A riffle in one of the unit's hands.

"Okay Shinji, you need to shoot this creature to make all its bombs explode, killing it." Misato said. Shinji nodded. He took aim and shoot. Even though his aim was perfect, the bullet never hit the target. A yellow flash bounced the bullets off and away from the target.

"Dear God…" Maya said looking at the screen.

"What?" Misato asked franticly.

"It's…an angel" Maya said. Misato looked at her, then at her screen. The blood type was still Green, but there was no doubt; the AT field proved it.

"Classify this as the 18th angel." Commander Ikari's voice said calmly. Misato nodded, not trusting her voice. Fuyutsuki looked at Ikari.

"Were you expecting this?" He asked, so that only Ikari could hear.

"No. This will ruin our schedule, as well as STEELE's."

"Indeed."

* * *

"The dead sea scrolls did not predict this."

"We must rely on Ikari to fix this error."

"We now are wondering into the unknown." The STEELE meeting was called up from the appearance of the newest angel.

* * *

"Shinji, Aki, get out of there." Misato said. Both pilots did as they were told. Later on in NERV, a slide show was being showed.

"This angel uses a weapon similar to bombs but, because of its AT field, we can not make it destroy itself." A picture of the bullets being rebounded off the AT field was shown. "I believe that one of those spikes is its S2 engine." Aki said, finishing the slide show. "The best way to defeat this angel would be to get Eva, unit 02 to draw all the bombs out, while Eva, Unit 01, get through the AT field and shoots the spike." Aki said.

"What do the Magi say?" Fuyutsuki asked. Aki took a deep breath.

"They have not given an answer. I believe that they can't work out whether it would work. I fear our only way to find out is to go ahead and do it." Aki replied.

"It sounds possible. When could we start this assault?" Misato asked. Aki smiled.

"In 300 seconds." Aki said. Misato looked at commander Ikari, waiting to see what he would say.

"Make it so." Ikari said. Aki walked off; until she was outside the door then she started running.

* * *

"Are you both ready?" Misato asked, looking at the screen with both pilots on.

"Yes." Aki said, while Shinji said "Yes, Misato."

"Then let's start this operation." Misato said. Eva, Unit 02, ran until the spike ball started firing spikes at it. Aki, dodging them skilfully, was getting closer to the angel. Shinji was counting down the spikes. Soon there were only two of the spikes left. Eva, Unit 01, started heading towards the angel. The last spike was shot, hitting quite close to Eva, Unit 02. Eva, Unit 01, started shooting the S2 engine. He stopped as her saw that the S2 engine was releasing something. The S2 engine morphed into something that seemed familiar to Shinji. The orange armour, the red glass all reminded him of something. His eyes widened.

"Unit 00?" Shinji said. The angel unit charged forward, hitting unit 01. The angel unit got its knife out, raised it and went to give unit 01 its last strike but unit 02 blocked it. The angel unit fought against unit 02, trying to destroy it anyway possible, while unit 02 tried to keep its ground. Unit 01 ran from the behind with its knife drawn and stabbed the rampaging unit. The Unit went still.

Everyone was silent.

"The angel has gone silent." Shigeru said, breaking the dead silence.

* * *

"Hey, Shinji. That was a really good. You're a skilled Eva pilot, aren't you?" Aki asked, while walking beside Shinji.

"People tell me I am…" Shinji said. Aki looked at him, confused.

"Don't you think you're a good pilot?" Aki asked. Shinji didn't answer. The Red sun dipped behind the horizon.

* * *

Misato just walked through the door to her apartment and the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

#Is this Major Katsuragi?#

"Yes" Misato said, not knowing who the other voice belonged too.

#You have been given the guardianship over Aki Nariko# And the person on the other end hung up, leaving Misato blinking.

* * *

cl: …was that a good fight scene? Please read and review(and tell me if it is a good fight scene…)

Disclaimer: Okay…I don't own Evangelion

Preview for the next chapter: Asuka is still in hospital, much to the concern of Misato. Asuka's trance like state is going to end, her sync ratio raise to the highest it ever has been. This makes her become the pilot of Eva Unit 02 again, leaving Aki with no Eva to pilot. Add that to the fact that Asuka still think Ritsuko is the scientist behind all of it and has no idea who Aki is, or the fact that she is living with Misato…

Reply to Reviews

Me: I'm not 'rushing' anything…apart from the fact that they have to live in the same house…which means they will interact more. I hope you keep reading, even if I'm not very good with the details…


	3. Asuka's Return

"Talking" 'Thinking' (My notes)

Dear God, It's an Angel!

Chapter 3: Asuka's Return

"Dinner's served!" Misato said, looking proudly down at her rice and instant curry mix. Shinji looked at the curry and remembered the first time he had it. 'I really should have cooked tonight…' Aki, unaware of the taste of the food in front of her, put a spoonful of the concoction into her mouth. You would be able to tell she disliked it, if she had continued eating the curry, but she – luckily – had eaten the rice which hadn't been covered by the curry. Misato, who had gone to get a drink – of beer no doubt – just came back and sat down. Shinji started on his meal, avoiding the curry. Misato watched them do that.

"Is something wrong with the curry?" She said, glaring at them.

"Uh…" Shinji and Aki looked at each other.

"...It's fine," Shinji adds hurriedly after seeing a hurt expression appearing on Misato's face. He shoves a spoonful of curry into his mouth and chews pretending to enjoy it. "It's very good Misato!"

"Great! Let me get you guys some soda!" Misato turns and Shinji makes a face, and reluctantly swallows the curry. He turns to Aki who's laughing at him. Shinji scowls lightly before carefully slips the curry into PenPen's bowl.

"That was great Misato!"

"Really?" Misato grins. "Have some more then..." Misato brings out the pot of curry. Shinji stood up and gathered his plate.

"It's okay Misato, I'm full anyway." Shinji quickly left the room. Aki stood up a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Miss Katsuragi, for the meal." Aki said gathering her dishes.

"Call me Misato and your welcome." Misato sat back and finally started on her meal.

---

Aki was sitting at what used to be Asuka's desk with her small black laptop in front of her. On the screen were a lot of numbers, consisting of zeros and ones. Her eyes were scanning it, looking for errors. Misato slowly opened her door. Seeing her on the computer drew Misato's interest.

"What are you doing?" Misato asked. Aki turned to Misato.

"Checking Asuka's configuration system," Aki said turning back to the screen. "If the pilot changes so must the configuration system. At least, that's what I believe."

"So, you think if you change her configuration system, her sync ratio will be higher?" Misato asked. Aki nodded.

"I also believe it will work better with less detail." Aki said.

"But…she's in the hospital." Misato said looking at Aki.

"I think her mental problem may have something to do with the Eva. Her sync ratio was zero, right? That would damage someone badly. So, this is sort of a last resort; a way to hopefully bring her sync ratio back to what it was." Aki explained as she started typing a code in, creating a new configuration system for Asuka.

"I hope you succeed." Misato said, leaving the room.

"So do I…" Aki whispered to herself.

--

"Excuse me, ma'am, but why is Asuka having a sync test?" Maya asked. Aki was looking at the screen where Asuka was sitting. Asuka was sitting in the pilot seat in her trance like state.

"I suppose we are trying to see if her sync ratio is higher then what it was. Run her by the new configuration program." Aki said, hoping silently it would work. Maya looked up at Aki.

"I don't see why you changed the configuration program for Asuka." Maya said looking at Aki.

"Dr. Akagi was a brilliant scientist, but she forgot one thing." Aki said staring at Maya.

"And what would that be?" Maya said, anger burning in her eyes.

"Humans change. She never adjusted the configuration programs. Now, will you please run the new configuration program on Asuka, Miss Ibuki." Aki said kindly. Maya, still not agreeing to what Aki said, ran the new configuration program on the Eva. At first impression there was no change. Maya was about to tell Aki that the sync test was in vain when Asuka's sync ratio shot up suddenly. Maya just watched in amazement as Asuka's sync ratio slowly began to rise. Aki, who was looking at the screen smiled slightly.

"Okay, let's try to activate unit 02." Aki said. Every one watched as the Evangelion activated with out a glitch. Aki released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned to Misato who was just standing back.

"Do you want to tell her?" Aki asked. Misato raised an eyebrow.

"Tell her what?" Misato asked.

"Her sync ratio…it is higher then it has ever been." Aki said, moving aside so Misato could look at the sync ratio. A smile appeared on Misato's face. She nodded at Aki.

"Asuka…" Misato waited for a reply, but didn't receive one. "Your sync ratio-" That, it seems, had gotten Asuka out of her trance. Asuka bowed her head down, as if in shame.

"I know…its nothing." Asuka said quietly, staring at her feet so no one could see the tears gathering. Misato looked at Asuka sadly before forcing on a smile.

"Asuka, You sync ratio is higher then it has ever been!" Misato said cheerfully. Asuka's head rose quickly, tears vanishing almost instantly. She looked at the data and for the first time in a while a smile was on Asuka's face.

---

Shinji was sitting in his room, waiting for Misato and Aki to come back from work. A quick glance at the clock told him they weren't going to be home for at least 2 hours. He lay back and stared at the ceiling. The music from his head phone was soft, so when he heard the door open and shut, he heard it. Taking his head phones off, he went to see who it was.

"Hey Shinji!" Asuka said, sitting down with a soda in her hand. To say Shinji was surprised would be an understatement.

"Asuka?" Shinji said, unsure whether to believe this or not.

"What's the matter with you?" Asuka said with her hands on her hips feigning a hurt look. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Asuka didn't even bother to wait for a reply. "You better not have gone into my room while I was gone!" Yup, Asuka was back. Her and her stubborn, conceited, and 'everybody loves me' attitude. Shinji smiled as Asuka made her way to her room. For once, he was happy to see that attitude. Of course, that didn't last too long…

"What the hell happened to my room?" Asuka screamed only seconds later. Shinji gulped as he knew what was coming next.

"I'm not sharing rooms!" Asuka declared after Shinji had explained about Aki's arrival. "I'm not sharing rooms with some…." Whatever Aki was, Shinji never found out for Asuka just picked up Aki's suitcase and started dragging it towards Shinji's room. Shinji just ran after her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Asuka just rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She dropped the suitcase on the floor of Shinji's room. Before Shinji could respond Asuka carried Aki's laptop into the room and put it on his desk. "You can share with a girl can't you?" Asuka smirked as a bright blush appeared upon Shinji's face. Before Shinji could object, the front door could be heard. They both rushed down the hall to see Misato and Aki arriving home. Shinji, however, was surprised.

"It's six already?" Shinji asked more to himself. "I….err….haven't started making dinner yet," He admitted hesitantly. But for some reason Misato didn't care.

"Oh, that's okay." Shinji sighed in relief. "We still have lots of curry…" Misato walked into the kitchen as all three teens made faces in disgust. "In fact," Misato called out to them. "We have so much that you guys can pig out all you want – It'll be a celebration of Asuka's return!" Misato declared excitedly. The four of them sat down to dinner. Of course, only three of the four were staring down grimly at their meal.

"Do you think it'll taste better the second night?" Aki whispered when Misato went to get another beer. Asuka snorted.

"Does Misato's cooking ever taste good?" Silence answered this question. Somehow they managed to dump their curry into Penpen's food bowl without Misato noticing. When Penpen came out of the fridge he was going to have a nasty surprise – a food bowl overflowing with curry.

"So Asuka, you don't mind sharing rooms…" And so the conversation arose of who was to sleep where. Asuka, of course was stubborn and she always got what she wanted.

"Aki and Shinji can shares rooms. Shinji said he doesn't mind!" Asuka grinned deviously as Misato and Aki stared at a now blushing profoundly Shinji.

"I…err….never said…" Shinji stuttered. Misato started clearing the table as she thought about this.

"As long as Aki doesn't mind..." She said dropping the dishes into the sink.

"I don't mean to be any trouble," Aki only started to say before Asuka interrupted.

"Fine, then it's settled. Your stuff is already in Shinji's room!" She said before leaving the kitchen and going off to her own room.

--

'At least this ceiling is kind of familiar now...' Shinji thought as he stared at the ceiling above him. He couldn't sleep and he had his headphones on in the hope that the music might lull him to sleep. He closed his eyes, resting slightly. It was just as Shinji was balancing between being asleep and awake, a thump caused him to snap out of dream land. He blinked slowly making out the shapes of the furniture - little as it was - in the room. He looked around and just as he was about to forget about it he noticed that the door was ajar.

"Huh?" He muttered half-heartedly. Shinji looked over to where Aki was sleeping, wondering if she had heard something too, just to see her empty bed. He scratched his head, letting a yawn escape. Then he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Shinji chuckled to himself as he climbed out of bed. Shinji walked to the kitchen wondering what was going on. The light was on and in took his eyes a few seconds to adjust with the light. Then he saw who it was. PenPen sat on the floor by the fridge, surrounded by beer cans.

"What are you doing PenPen?" Shinji asked hoping that the penguin had not developed a liking to alcohol like Misato. What he didn't expect was an answer.

"We're getting some food," Came the reply. Shinji jumped, wondering if the penguin just talked to him or if he was only imagining things. "I'm over here," Aki's head popped out of the pantry. Shinji looked at Aki, as once again she started looking for food. Shinji walked over to the fridge and drew out the compartment which Misato put all the snacks.

"Do you want one?" Shinji asked, picking up one. Aki smiled.

"Yes, please." She laughed at her self. "I need to remember to look in the fridge next time." Shinji looked at her.

"So why are you looking for some food at midnight?" Shinji asked politly.

"Well… no one apart from Misato eats her curry, so I thought I would get something small to eat. PenPen came out of that fridge and startled me and I, uh…tripped over Misato's cans…" Aki said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'll help you pick the cans up," Shinji offered. He opened the fridge and started piling the beer cans back where they belonged.

"Thanks," Aki smiled as she also piled the cans back into the fridge. The two were just putting back the last can away when a sudden voice startled them.

"What are you two doing?" Askua demanded. She stood there in her robe with her hands on her hips. "Nothing..." Shinji stammered. Asuka raised her eyebrows questioningly. Then the two teens realized what position they were in. When Aki was started by Asuka's voice she had fallen into Shinji's lap.

"I came out to have a snack and PenPen surprised me so...I accedntly tripped over some of Misato's cans of beer. Shinji heard the crash and came out to see what happened. He offered to help me put the cans away and then you came in and surprised me, that's all!" Aki rambled on.

---

Longest chapter yet! Please read and Review!

Preview for next chapter: STEELE has called a meeting with Gendo Ikari, to see what he has to say about the new angels. His answer does not tell if he predict this or not. The next angel attacks, using its odd power to seemingly destroy Tokyo 3. Aki, in unit 0 is sent up, and then, the unthinkable happens. They lose contact with her…

Reply to Reviewers!

Me: I understood your meaning of rush, but don't worry about Shinji and Aki getting together, cause now Asuka's back in the picture! And I'm not even to sure whether they will be a couple, so no need to worry.

eyeofthetempest: I'll try, but can't make any promises, because I kind of write the best chapters with inspiration(and spare time).


End file.
